


28 décembre

by MaeLovesStories



Series: 31 jours de décembre [28]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV Roronoa Zoro, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Prompt 28 : "Je t'ai vu tomber sur les fesses à cause du verglas et tu m'as crié dessus parce que je me suis moqué de toi. Je suis désolé, laisse-moi t'aider à te relever."
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Zoro/Sanji
Series: 31 jours de décembre [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550686
Kudos: 10





	28 décembre

****

**28 décembre**

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches pour les garder au chaud, Zoro avançait d'un pas rapide en direction de l'arrêt de bus. Il faisait moins de zéro, et les pluies de la veille avaient rendu le sol glissant. Il espérait que son bus serait à l'heure, il n'avait pas envie d'arriver encore une fois en retard au travail.

Il distingua enfin l'arrêt au bout de la rue. Malgré le temps exécrable, beaucoup de voyageurs attendaient déjà. Ce n'était pas très bon signe. Les jours ordinaires, il y en avait moins que ça. Son regard fut attiré par un groupe de piétons qui traversait la rue sur sa droite. Il pressa le pas pour ne pas se retrouver au milieu lorsqu'ils atteindraient le trottoir. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'abribus archicomble.

Un vent glacial soufflait dans cette partie de la rue. Il regarda l'heure. Si son bus n'arrivait pas dans les cinq minutes, il allait être en retard. Il releva la tête et regarda autour de lui, essayant de percevoir les conversations des autres pour tenter de déterminer s'il y avait un problème sur le réseau. Il entendit les mots "accident" et "retard", ce qui confirma ses craintes. Que devait-il faire ? Attendre encore un peu ou bien essayer de rejoindre son lieu de travail par un autre moyen ?

Il regarda par où il était venu, comme si la réponse viendrait d'elle-même. C'est là qu'il l'aperçut. Le blond qu'il croisait de temps en temps dans le bus. Il traversait la route à quelques mètres de là. Il paraissait frigorifié. Et puis tout alla très vite. Au moment où il posa le pied sur le trottoir, il glissa et tomba lourdement sur les fesses. Zoro eut un mouvement pour aller à son aide. Mais l'expression de son visage l'arrêta. Il était peut-être horrible, mais un éclat de rire lui échappa. Assis les jambes tendues devant lui, l'air étonné et un peu stupide sur son visage, il fallait bien avouer que la situation était comique.

Quand il entendit son rire, l'homme sembla retrouver ses esprits et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il lui lança un regard noir, que Zoro estima avoir bien mérité. 

— Ça te fait rire, connard ? beugla-t-il, attirant encore plus l'attention.

Zoro avança prudemment vers lui. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver les fesses par terre à son tour, il tenait à sa fierté.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il en retenant un sourire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es venu enfoncer le clou ? Me voir tomber t'as pas suffi ?

Zoro décida d'ignorer son ton agressif. C'était sûrement sa façon à lui d'affronter la situation.

— Je suis venu t'aider, mais si tu penses que t'en a pas besoin…

Il fit mine de faire demi-tour.

— Attends, tu peux m'aider à me relever ?

— Tu ne préfères pas que j'appelle les pompiers ? Tu t'es peut-être cassé quelque chose.

Le blond remua lentement, comme pour vérifier que tout était en ordre.

— Je pense pas, répondit-il enfin.

Il tendit les bras et Zoro n'insista pas plus. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, et bloqua ses pieds avec les siens. Ils parvinrent sans trop de peine à le remettre debout. Zoro le vit grimacer.

— Rien de cassé ?

— Nan, mais je vais sûrement avoir un gros bleu. 

Réalisant qu'il tenait toujours ses mains et qu'ils étaient très près l'un de l'autre, Zoro fit un pas en arrière. 

— Merci.

— C'est rien, répondit Zoro. Désolé d'avoir ri.

— Je t'en veux pas, j'aurais sûrement fait pareil, avoua-t-il.

— Tout de même, c'était pas sympa. Je te paye un café pour me faire pardonner ?

— Il faut que j'aille travailler...

Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête en direction de l'arrêt de bus. Rien n'avait changé entre temps.

— À mon avis il ne passera pas.

— Je connais un petit café sympa pas loin, proposa le blond, une demi-heure de retard en plus ne va pas changer grand-chose.

Zoro acquiesça. Ils tournèrent le dos aux autres voyageurs et avancèrent lentement vers le café. Ils se mirent à discuter et il découvrit que cet homme, Sanji, était très agréable à côtoyer. Il apprit beaucoup de choses sur lui, et la demi-heure se transforma bien vite en une heure. Son boss lui passa un savon lorsqu'il arriva enfin au travail, mais peu importait Zoro. Il allait revoir Sanji. C'était tout ce qui comptait. 


End file.
